


The Girl Who Can't Leave

by ShamrockNa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Polyamory, Sexy, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamrockNa/pseuds/ShamrockNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal Yang is forced to be the slave of none other than Niall Horan and Harry Styles. This is a universe where beliefs like slavery, gay marriage and polyamory where widely accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Can't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site :) I do allow constructive criticism, but anything negative will not be tolerated. Please tell me if you like the preface or not, to see if it sounds interesting. I haven't seen a lot of polyamory three ways so I wanna try that out.

She can feel the two bodies of her lovers laying besides her on the king size bed under the blanket with her. Both of them had warm embraces and their loving gazes trailed on her. She stared at the boy in front of her. She stared into his blue eyes as she absentmindedly reached one small pale hand to stroke his fluffy blonde locks that were free from his usual quiff. The thumb of his right hand was stroking her pale arm, which was slowly lulling her into sleep. She then felt her other lover from behind take her free hand into his larger one. She and the curly haired lover were in a spooning position, her small body pulled toward his larger one. 

Maybe a few months ago, she would've laughed at the thought of a happy life. But now, she was at her ultimate high. She was wanted, loved, cared for. And she would never give it up for anything else. A soft tapping on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. It came from the boy in front her. "Krystal?", he asked. "Hmm?", she mumbled. "If you had an opportunity to leave us, would you?", the boy behind her asked. "Never", she said. "Even if they forced me to". 


End file.
